Das wahre Gesicht der Schlangen
by Mrs Jennifer Malfoy
Summary: Voldemort ist tot. Das goldene Trio kehrt zurück nach Hogwarts um ihr letztes, verpasstes Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Auch alle anderen noch lebenden Schüler kehren zurück. So auch Draco Malfoy. Zu allem Überfluss bilden Hermine und Draco das neue Schulsprecherpaar. Darüber ist Ron ganz und garnicht glücklich. Genre: Liebe, Freundschaft, Eifersucht Pairing: HG/DM GW/HP PP/RW LL/NL
1. 1 Die Fahrt

Vier Monate war es her, seit Voldemorts Tod. Nun stand sie wieder hier am Kings Cross Bahnhof auf dem Bahnsteig des Gleises9 ¾ . Doch nicht mehr als langweilige Streberin, sondern als Kriegsheldin. Sie gehörte dem goldenen Trio an, das die Horkruxe gesucht und zerstört hatte. Es war der und somit Schulanfang. Hogwarts wurde mit viel Magie wieder aufgebaut und alle Schüler, die noch leben mussten ihr letztes Jahr wiederholen. Das hieß natürlich auch, dass es in diesem Jahr besonders viele Erstklässler gab. McGonagall, die neue Schulleiterin, ließ Hermine einen Brief zukommen. In diesem stand, dass sie die neue Schulsprecherin sei, sofern sie das Amt annehmen würde. Darüber waren ihre Eltern, welche sie wieder aus Australien geholt hat und ihr Gedächtnis wieder hergestellt hat, natürlich sehr stolz. Auch wenn für Hermine ihre Noten und Leistung in der Schule nicht mehr das Wichtigste waren, wollte sie trotzdem die besten UTZ´s haben und sie würde natürlich das Amt der Schulsprecherin annehmen. Wer ihr Partner sein wird, hatte McGonagall ihr allerdings nicht geschrieben, nur dass sie sich während der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts beide im Schulsprecherabteil aufhalten sollten, um für mögliche Fragen anderer Schüler offen zu stehen. Außerdem gab es während der Zugfahrt ein Treffen der Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler mit McGonagall, wo die Aufgaben für die ersten Schulwochen besprochen wurden. Das hieß natürlich für Hermine, dass sie nicht mit ihren Freunden zusammen fahren konnte. Wobei das nicht ganz stimmte, immerhin sah sie Ron und Ginny, die beide Vertrauensschüler waren, bei dem Treffen. Durch das viele Nachdenken ging die Zeit schnell um und so machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zur Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Als sie dort mit ihrem großen Koffer ankam, schaute sie sich nochmals um, ob irgendwelche Muggel zu ihr sahen. Als die Luft rein war, nahm sie etwas Anlauf und rannte durch die Wand. Vor sich erblickte sie die scharlachrote Lock. Sie ging zum Gepäckwagen und gab ihren Koffer ab, sowie auch den Käfig mit Krummbein. Danach wartete sie auf dem Bahnsteig auf Harry, Ron und Ginny. Diese kamen auch schon bald und sie begrüßten sich herzlich. Ron war auch wieder über Hermine hinweg, da sie ihm nach dem Krieg erklärte, dass der Kuss in der Kammer des Schreckens nichts zu bedeuten hatte und sie ihn nur wie ein Bruder liebte. Harry, Ron und Ginny gaben auch noch ihre Koffer ab und dann gingen die vier zusammen in den Zug um sich ein leeres Abteil zu suchen. Auch in diesem Jahr war am Bahnsteig und im Zug ein reges Treiben, vor allem bei den neuen Erstklässlern, die letztes Jahr noch nicht in der Schule waren. Doch hier und da sah man auch traurige Gesichter, denen ihre Verluste anhand der fehlenden Personen wieder stark bewusst wurden. Das ließ auch Hermine wieder an Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore und die anderen Verstorbenen denken. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihren Freunden mit der Ausrede, sie müsse als neue Schulsprecherin noch den Erstklässlern helfen. Doch in Wahrheit ging sie auf die Toilette und brach dort in Tränen aus. Ihr kamen die vielen Gerichtsverhandlungen der Todesser und Anhänger Voldemorts wieder in den Sinn, bei denen sie aussagen musste. Sie dachte an die der Malfoys. Sie hatte natürlich gegen Lucius ausgesagt, aber bei Narzissa und Draco hatte sie zu deren Gunsten ausgesagt. Immerhin war Narzissa nie wirklich aktiv und sie hatte auch Voldemort belogen, um Harry zu retten. Draco war in der Vergangenheit zwar immer rassistisch ihr gegenüber und hat sie als dreckiges Schlammblut beschimpft. Bei diesem Gedanke fasste sie sich automatisch an ihren linken Unterarm wo Bellatrix, Dracos Tante, ihr das Wort Schlammblut eingeritzt hatte. Doch sie hatte gesehen wie er unter Voldemorts und Lucius´ Hand gelitten hat. Im sechsten Schuljahr war er nur noch ein Geist seines Selbst. Er kam kaum noch zum Essen in die große Halle, wie ihr aufgefallen ist und er war auch viel blasser als sonst. Er ist ruhig geworden und hat nicht mehr über andere hergezogen. Das Zauberergamott hat Draco und seine Mutter am Ende der Verhandlung dann für mehr Opfer, als Schuldige des Krieges erklärt. Somit fielen alle Anklagepunkte von ihnen ab. Doch was aus ihnen geworden ist, wusste Hermine nicht. Seitdem hat sie niemand mehr gesehen. Laut dem Tagespropheten wohnten sie aber nach wie vor im Malfoy Manor.

Als Hermine sich wieder beruhigt hatte wusch sie ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, damit möglichst niemand sah, dass sie geweint hat. Dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und trat aus der Toilette heraus. Der Hogwarts Express war inzwischen auch losgefahren. Sie ging noch schnell zum Abteil ihrer Freunde, um sich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Dann ging sie los in Richtung des Schulsprecherabteils im ersten Waggon. Als sie durch die Glastür schaute sah sie eine Person auf einem der Sitze. Doch wer es war erkannte sie nicht, da er den Tagesprophet vor dem Gesicht hatte. Sie schob die Tür auf und machte sie hinter sich wieder zu. Ihr gegenüber reagierte aber nicht, sondern hielt weiterhin den Tagesprophet vor seinem Gesicht und laß. Also räusperte sie sich. Da nahm er die Zeitung hinunter. Als Hermine erkannte wer da vor ihr saß, fielen ihr fast die Augen aus dem Kopf und ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. Augenblicklich schossen ihr wieder die Bilder durch den Kopf, wie Dumbledore tot unterhalb des Astronomieturms lag und wie sie von Bellatrix gefoltert wurde. Doch sie unterdrückte die erneuten Tränen, da sie auf keine Fall vor ihm heulen würde. Also fragte sie erstaunt: „Malfoy, was machst du hier?" Draco antwortete möglichst gelassen: „ Lesen wenns genehm ist." Doch im Inneren wühlte ihn die Tatsache, dass Granger gerade vor ihm stand, total auf und er dachte wieder daran, wie sie im Manor auf dem Boden lag und seine grausame Tante sie folterte. Dieses Gefühlschaos versuchte er natürlich wie immer so gut zu verstecken wie nur möglich. Er setzte also wieder seine allzu bekannte „Malfoy-Maske" auf. Hermine brauchte gar nicht zu Fragen was er im Schulsprecherabteil zu suchen hatte, denn sie wusste natürlich selber, dass er offensichtlich ihr Partner ist. Also setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber, kramte ein Buch aus ihrer Handtasche hervor und schlug es auf. Doch in Wirklichkeit laß sie gar nicht, da sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Ihr schwirrten sämtliche Fragen im Kopf: Warum kehrt er nach Hogwarts zurück?... Wie kommt es das gerade er Schulsprecher ist?...etc. Auch Draco konnte sich nicht mehr auf seinen Tagesprophet konzentrieren, da er immer mehr Schuldgefühle bekam. Er hatte Dumbledore fast getötet. Er hatte die Todesser in die Schule gelassen. Granger wurde in seinem Haus gefoltert und er hat nichts gemacht, sondern nur zugeschaut. Er war ein Todesser. So viel hatte er in seinem Leben falsch gemacht. Das sah er mittlerweile auch ein. Aber vor allem gab er sich die Schuld daran, dass Hermine so sehr unter ihrem Blutstatus leiden musste. Nicht nur für seine Beschimpfungen ihr gegenüber könnte er sich heute den Cruciatus anhexen, sondern auch für die Tatsache, dass er Mitschuld daran hat, dass Bellatrix Hermine „Schlammblut" in den Arm geritzt hat. So langsam konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten und sagte vorsichtig: „Hermine." Diese zuckte kurz zusammen und schaute dann verwundert zu Draco auf. Dieser hatte nicht länger seinen gefühlskalten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, sondern schaute ganz normal. Doch in seinen Augen sah Hermine tiefe Trauer. Auch in seiner Stimme hatte sie Trauer gehört und sie verwunderte es natürlich, dass er sie bei ihrem Vorname angesprochen hat. Nach einem langen Augenblick in dem sie sich in die Augen schauten, sah Draco nach unten und sagte leise und voller Trauer: „Was während der Herrschaft von..." Dann brach er ab und fing seinen Satz neu an, um Voldemort nicht erwähnen zu müssen: „ Was während des Krieges im Manor passiert ist... es tut mir leid Hermine... ich hätte eingreifen sollen." Darauf war Hermine nicht gefasst und sie musste die Worte erst mal kurz verarbeiten. Doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte sprach Draco weiter: „Auch in den Jahren zuvor, ich hätte dich niemals als Schlammblut beschimpfen dürfen, es tut mir wirklich total leid." Nach einem kurzen Augenblick hatte sich Hermine wieder gefasst und antwortete: „Malf... Draco das im Manor muss dir nicht leid tun. Du konntest nichts dafür, es war Bellatrix die mich... nun ja gefoltert hat. Was hättest du denn schon tun können? Dann hätte es dich genauso getroffen, wie mich wenn nicht sogar schlimmer. Und die Beschimpfungen, die waren natürlich nicht in Ordnung aber im Grunde hast du ja nur deinem Vater nachgeplappert." Nun hob Draco den Kopf wieder und ein Funken Hoffnung schimmerte in seinen Augen. Vorsichtig fragte er ob sie ihm denn verzeiht und ihm eine zweite Chance gibt. Beides bejahte Hermine, da sie der Meinung war, jeder verdiente eine zweite Chance. Aber natürlich nur unter der Bedingung, dass er nicht wieder in sein Altes Muster fällt. Daraufhin bedankte sich Draco erleichtert. Dann breitete sich wieder ein langes Schweigen zwischen den beiden aus. Hermine versank wieder in ihren Gedanken, während Draco einfach nur erleichtert war, dass wenigstens ein Mensch ihm verzeiht. Das diese Person ausgerechnet Hermine Granger ist, hätte er sich nie erträumen lassen, doch er wollte jetzt in seinem Abschlussjahr wieder reinen Tisch machen. Er wollte nicht mehr überall als der feige Todesser angesehen werden, der sich hinter seinem Vater und seinem Reichtum versteckt. Draco wollte den Menschen zeigen, dass er auch anders sein kann. Hermine dachte währenddessen daran, dass Draco vermutlich ganz anders wäre, wenn er nicht in einer solchen Familie aufgewachsen wäre. Sie glaubte ihm seine Entschuldigung, denn sie hatte die Trauer in seine Augen gesehen und die darauffolgende Hoffnung, dass sie ihm verzeiht, denn Augen lügen nicht. Als sie wenig später auf die Uhr sah, merkte sie, dass in sieben Minuten das Treffen mit McGonagall und den Vertrauensschülern ist. Sie packte ihr Buch wieder in ihre Handtasche und stand auf. Dann sah sie Malfoy an und fragte: „In sieben Minuten ist das Treffen. Kommst du mit mir mit, Malfoy?" Daraufhin faltete er seine Zeitung zusammen und legte sie neben sich auf den Sitz. Dann stand er auf. Er überragte Hermine um fast einen Kopf. Hermine war es noch nie aufgefallen, dass er so groß ist. Nun streckte er ihr seine Hand hin und meinte: „Draco." Daraufhin sah Hermine ihn erst kurz fragend an, ergriff aber schließlich seine Hand und meinte mit einem kleine Grinsen: „Hermine." Daraufhin grinste auch Draco freundlich, während er immer noch Hermines Hand hielt. Diese spürte seine weiche, warme Haut und es ließ ihre Hand kribbeln. Ihr stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Wieso reagierte sie so auf Draco? Sie drehte sich von ihm weg zur Tür und fragte halbwegs gefasst, aber immer noch rot: „ gehen wir?" Daraufhin nickte Draco, konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen, schelmisch zu grinsen und zu fragen, ob er sie etwa nervös machte. Hermine stritt es ab und meinte nur: „Blödmann." Doch es war nicht wie früher, sein Mobbing und ihre Beschimpfungen. Das hier war einfach nur eine freundliche und lustige Neckerei. Nun trat Draco einen Schritt vor und öffnete gentlemanlike die Tür für Hermine und setzte noch eins drauf: „My Lady, darf ich bitten?" Dann gingen sie in das Abteil, welches speziell für das Treffen eingerichtet war. Es war ziemlich groß, mit einem Tisch und vielen Stühlen für die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher. Als die beiden eintraten waren schon alle da. Den meisten fielen wie zuvor Hermine fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie das neue Schulsprecherpaar sahen. Dass Hermine Schulsprecherin wird war den meisten klar, doch Malfoy. Es wurde überall getuschelt. Ginny und Ron sahen Hermine nur mitleidig und erstaunt an. Hermine versuchte die Schüler wieder zur Ruhe zu bekommen, doch es war einfach zu laut. Dann erhob Draco seine Stimme und schrie die Vertrauensschüler an, sie sollen ihre Klappe halten. Nun fuhren alle erschrocken zusammen. Auch Hermine, immerhin stand sie neben ihm, als er sein Schrei los ließ. Nun war es mucksmäuschenstill und viele sahen verängstigt drein, immerhin war es kein Geheimnis, dass Draco den Todessern angehörte. Dann fuhr Draco gebieterisch fort: „Danke. Ich weiß, viele werden erstaunt sein, mich hier stehen zu sehen, aber dennoch bitte ich um ein bisschen Selbstbeherrschung." Hermine setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und auch Draco stolzierte mit seinem eleganten Gang auf den Stuhl neben Hermine zu und setzte sich ebenso elegant. Keine Minute später kam auch McGonagall. Sie erklärte erst den Vertrauensschülern ihre Aufgaben und dann auch den Schulsprechern. In Hermines und Dracos Aufgabenbereich fiel das Organisieren des Halloweenballs, der erstmals stattfindet und des Weihnachtsballs, welcher nun auch außerhalb des Trimagischen Turniers veranstaltet wurde, sowie das Erstellen des Plans für die Patrouillen nach Sperrstunde, Organisieren der Quidditch Spiele und Feldreservierungen, etc. Als sie wieder in ihr Abteil zurück kehrten, war es schon stockdunkel draußen und sie würden in circa einer Stunde ankommen. Nach einer Weile kramte Hermine ihre Schuluniform aus ihrer, mit dem Ausdehnungszauber verzauberten, Handtasche. Dann verließ sie das Abteil. Als sie zurück kam, hatte auch Draco sein schwarzen Anzug gegen seine Schuluniform getauscht.


	2. 2 Ankunft

**Hier das zweite Kapitel meiner FF. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Bitte lasst Reviews da !**

Als der Zug hielt, warteten sie bis alle Schüler draußen waren und gingen schweigsam ihren Kontrollgang durch den Zug. Aber es war niemand mehr da und so verließen auch die beiden Schulsprecher den Hogwarts Express und setzten sich in die letzte Kutsche.

Jetzt nach dem Krieg konnte fast jeder die schwarzen Thestrale sehen, welche die Kutschen zogen. Hermine und Draco redeten nach wie vor kein Wort miteinander, bis sie in der großen Halle ankamen.

Dort nickten sie sich kurz zu und gingen zu ihren Haustischen. Auch hier wurde Draco wieder von allen angestarrt, teilweise sogar mit richtigen Todesblicken und überall in der großen Halle wurde getuschelt.

Das unterband McGonagall aber, indem sie ihre Rede begann. Sie redete nochmals über den Krieg und die vielen Opfer, die so unnötig sterben mussten.

Daraufhin gab es eine Schweigeminute. Danach sprach sie von dem Streit zwischen den Häusern und dass sie sich doch jetzt nach dem Krieg vertragen sollten und neue Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern geschlossen werden sollten. Auch redete sie davon, dass man Vergeben sollte.

Dabei schaute sie zum Slytherin Tisch und sah vor allem Draco eindringlich an. Dann gab sie noch die neuen Vertrauensschüler bekannt und zu guter Letzt auch das Schulsprecherpaar. Als Hermine genannt wurde, gab es lauten Beifall und Glückwünsche von allen Seiten. Draco hingegen bekam nur ein leicht zögerlichen Beifall, der hauptsächlich von den Slytherins stammte.

Doch das war nicht verwunderlich, immerhin wusste jeder hier, welche Rolle er im Krieg gespielt hat, dass er ein Todesser gewesen ist und diese auch ins Schloss geschleust hat. Außerdem wurde ihm die Hauptschuld für Dumbledores Tod angerechnet. Dann endlich eröffnete McGonagall das Essen. Ron, der gegenüber von Hermine saß, schnauzte gleich mit vollem Mund los:„Wie können die diesen Todesser wieder nach Hogwarts lassen und dann auch noch als Schulsprecher? Der gehört nach Askaban!" Daraufhin antwortete Hermine ruhig: „ Ron, er war mehr Opfer als Täter. Er wurde freigesprochen und das weißt du auch."

Nun knurrte Ron und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Doch Hermine wusste, dass dieses Thema noch lange nicht vom Tisch war. Auch die anderen Schüler, abgesehen von den Slytherins, hatten ähnliche Themen. Aber diese zogen richtig über Draco her. Sie lasteten ihm mehr Schuld auf, als er eigentlich hatte.

Die Slytherins hingegen verbrachten ihr Festmahl eher schweigend, nur einzeln wurde etwas geredet. Draco, der die Gespräche der anderen natürlich mitbekommen hatte, senkte seinen Kopf und stocherte appetitlos mit der Gabel in seinem Essen rum. Er fühlte sich wie ein Ausgestoßener. Er saß ganz alleine da, ohne seine „Freunde", denn die meisten hatten sich nicht getraut, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Sie brauchten keinen Schulabschluss, da sie genug Geld hatten. Draco sah sich kurz um und entdeckte ein paar Meter weiter Pansy und die Greengras Schwestern. Doch Blaise, sein wahrer bester Freund, entdeckte er nirgendwo, obwohl er gesagt hatte, er würde zurück nach Hogwarts kommen.

Aber in diesem Moment ließ sich jemand neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und zog aus Reflex seinen Zauberstab, eine Angewohnheit vom Krieg. Doch als er Blaise erkannte, steckte er ihn schnell wieder weg. Dieser fing auch gleich an, zu scherzen: „Du willst mich doch nicht etwa verfluchen!" Daraufhin brummelte Draco nur etwas Unverständliches. Doch Blaise redete fröhlich weiter: „Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, Schulsprecher zu werden, Mann! Und dann auch noch mit Granger, was ja eigentlich niemand wundert! Du musst zugeben, sie sieht mittlerweile wirklich ganz hübsch aus und wie ich gehört habe, hat sie mit Weaselbee Schluss gemacht. Da könntest du doch deine Chance nutzen, wenn ihr schon in einem Turm zusammen wohnt."

Draco fragte sich wirklich, wie Blaise es schaffte, immer so fröhlich zu sein. Auf seine Worte hin, verdrehte er die Augen, denn das war typisch Blaise, immer gleich die Mädchen abchecken und einen beraten.

Also antwortete Draco ihm nur gelangweilt: „Ja du hast Recht, sie ist ganz ansehnlich geworden, doch es ist immer noch Granger. Sie ist Teil des goldenen Trios und ich bin ein böser Ex-Todesser." Er hatte um einiges untertrieben, als er sagte, Hermine wäre ganz ansehnlich, denn in Wahrheit fand er sie bildhübsch. Sie unterscheidet sich von so vielen Anderen.

Hermine war natürlich, sie verwendete keine gefühlt zwei Zentimeter dicke Schicht Schminke. Das komplette Gegenteil, wenn er nur an Pansy dachte! Auch Daphne und Astoria schminkten sich sehr viel, wenn auch nicht so extrem wie Pansy. Astoria, seine eigentliche zukünftige Ehefrau. Bei diesem Gedanke schnaubte er. Nichts gegen sie, aber sein Vater brauchte jetzt nach dem Krieg gar nicht mehr daran denken, ihn mit Irgendeiner zu verheiraten. Draco wollte selbst entscheiden, wer seine Frau werden würde. Das war so etwas von altmodisch und... Weiter kam er nicht, da Blaise ihn wieder aus den Gedanken riss. Er wies ihn darauf hin, dass McGonagall verlangt hatte, dass er sie vor der Halle traf. Daraufhin stand er langsam auf und verabschiedete sich knapp von ihm, da er mit Blaise Laune gerade so wie so keine Lust auf ihn hatte, also kam ihm McGonagall gerade gelegen.

Als er vor der Halle ankam, standen dort schon McGonagall und Hermine. Mit einem kurzen: „Folgen sie mir!", lief die Schulleiterin dann auch los. Zu dritt stiegen sie viele Treppen hinauf und gingen sämtliche Gänge entlang. Soweit Draco wusste, waren sie nun im siebten Stock. Vor einem Gemälde, welches sowohl Hermine, als auch Draco abbildete, blieb McGonagall stehen. Auf dem Gemälde hatte Draco Hermine eine Hand um die Taille geschlungen und beide lachten. Dies anzuschauen war natürlich sehr seltsam für beide.

Dann fing die Schulleiterin an zu erklären, dass es kein spezielles Passwort gäbe, sondern, dass die beiden von ihrem abgebildeten „Ich" eine Frage gestellt bekommen würden, welche nur sie selbst beantworten könnten. McGonagall erklärte auch, dass es für außenstehende Personen nicht möglich ist, in den Turm einzudringen, da die abgebildeten zwei Schulsprecher an diese keine Frage stellen würden. Allerdings hatte McGonagall für sich selbst ein Passwort für Notfälle.

Sie wünschte den Beiden noch eine gute Nacht und lies sie alleine. Hermine trat einen Schritt auf das Gemälde zu und der dort abgebildete Draco fragte dann nach ihrer Lieblingsfarbe. Sie antwortete: „Grün."

Ja, ob man´s glaubt oder nicht, ihre Lieblingsfarbe war weder rot, wie Gryffindors Hausfarbe, noch pink, was sie oft trug. Nun klappte das Bild auf und gewährte den Schulsprechern Eintritt. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein riesiges Wohnzimmer, welches die Größe des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hatte. Allerdings war es ein rechteckiger Raum. Direkt gegenüber des Eingangs war ein großer Kamin mit einem Tisch, zwei Sesseln und einem Sofa. Rechts war eine kleine Küche mit einem Esstisch und zwei Stühlen. Links gab es ein großes Eckbücherregal mit zwei sich gegenüberstehenden Schreibtischen. Als Hermine genau hinsah, bemerkte sie noch ein kleines Sofa und an der Wand einen Fernseher mit DVD Regal. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise gab es auf Hogwarts keine Elektronik.

Auch Draco ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, zwar entdeckte er den Fernseher auch, fragte aber lieber nicht nach. Er ging auf ein kleines Regal in der linken Ecke gegenüber des Eingangs zu und öffnete es. Darin waren Spiele wie Zauberschach und „Snape explodiert" aber auch einige Muggelspiele wie „Uno" oder „Mensch ärger dich nicht". Währenddessen ging Hermine auf eine Tür rechts neben dem Kamin zu auf der ihre Initialen in Gold geschrieben waren.

Auch Draco ging auf die Tür mit seinen Initialen in Silber links neben dem Kamin zu und ging in den Raum. Links von ihm an der Wand war ein großer Kleiderschrank, in dem schon seine Sachen verstaut waren. Direkt vor ihm war ein großes grün-silbernes Himmelbett in dem locker zwei Personen Platz hätten. Zudem stand auf jeder Seite des Bettes ein kleiner Nachttisch.

Rechts an der Wand sah er eine Kommode mit ein paar persönlichen Sachen, wie z.B. Bildern. Darüber hing sein neuer Besen, ein Nimbus 2003 in Slytherin Style. Diesen hatte er sich anfertigen lassen, es gab nur diesen einzigen und er war der schnellste Besen derzeit. Doch anders als in seinem zweiten Jahr, hatte er ihn nicht gekauft um damit zu prahlen, sondern weil ihn das Fliegen mit hohem Tempo einfach innerlich befreite.

Zur gleichen Zeit begutachtete auch Hermine ihr Zimmer. Es war das gleiche wie das von Draco nur spiegelverkehrt und in Gryffindorfarben. Außerdem fehlte bei ihr der Besen. Aber besonders gefiel ihr, dass das Zimmer so lichtdurchflutet war, denn es gab pro Schlafzimmer zwei riesige Fenster, eines am Kopfende des Bettes und eines gegenüber der Kommode. Nun gingen beide in das Badezimmer, wo sie sich wieder trafen. An der Wand Richtung Wohnzimmer waren zwei Waschbecken und dazwischen eine Ablage, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand im Eck zu Dracos Zimmer war eine Kabine mit einer Toilette, im Eck zu Hermines Zimmer war eine Duschkabine. In der Mitte der Wand war ein riesiges Fenster mit Buntglas wie im Vertrauensschülerbad.

Doch hier war Hermine als eine Meerjungfrau abgebildet und auch Draco als ein Meermann. Davor war ein riesiges, in den Boden eingelassenes Bad. Dieses bestaunte sowohl Hermine als auch Draco eine ganze Weile. Nach einer Zeit räusperte sich Draco und meinte, er warte im Wohnzimmer, dann könne Hermine sich Bettfertig machen. Dann verließ er den Raum.

Nach einiger Zeit trat Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer um Draco zu sagen, dass sie im Badezimmer fertig sei. Als Draco sie erblickte, musste er kurz schlucken, denn sie hatte schon ihre Schlafsachen an. Diese bestanden aus einer sehr kurzen Stoffhose, die geradeso über ihren Hintern ging und einem Top. Als er sich dann wieder gefasst hatte, stand er vom Sofa auf, wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht, was Hermine erwiderte und ging in das Badezimmer.

Als Hermine dann in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie über den Tag nach, über das neue Schuljahr, ihr Schulsprecheramt und die neuen Räumlichkeiten, aber hauptsächlich über Draco. Er war so anders, so ruhig, sie glaubte ihm seine Entschuldigung und wollte ihm auf jeden Fall eine zweite Chance geben.


End file.
